


Lazy afternoon

by nyx_aira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_aira/pseuds/nyx_aira
Summary: Agatha and you spend the day at home, cuddling.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Lazy afternoon

Agatha loved to have you close all the time, always making sure you were safe and sound. That's why you would often find yourself sitting in her lap while she went on with whatever she was doing, holding you by the waist or shoulders, continuing what she was doing as if nothing happened. She found your presence soothing, making it easier to focus as she didn't need to worry about you, yes, yes she was very protective.

Today was no difference. You had been sitting on the couch watching TV when Agatha came strolling into the living room, not looking up from the spell book she was reading. Grabbing your hand she pulled you along, going to her study. Plopping down on the purple arm chair she patted her lap, still focused on her book. Smiling at the sight of your girlfriend so focused on her work you sat down in her lap, Agatha instinctively pulled you closer, wrapping an arm around your waist. You cuddled closer to her, resting your head on her shoulder, watching her work with a book you couldn't even begin to comprehend.  
This is how you spent the rest of the afternoon. Agatha studying some old spell books, working some easy magic. She was always careful with magic around you, wanting to protect you from the dark forces she was working with but today wasn't dangerous you supposed as you saw her weaving some spells, fascinated by the way she moved her hands, watching the purple energy in awe. When she had to get up to get something she would always make sure to return as fast as possible. 

Sometime around noon you moved from the arm chair to the couch, laying down to take a nap. When you woke up you found your head in Agatha's lap, your girlfriend absently playing with your hair as she was weaving some kind of transformation spell, the air crackling with the familiar energy of her magic, you were used to the feeling by now, not startled anymore when you felt the static in the air, the purple sparks dancing across your skin, almost as if they were welcoming an old friend.  
You smiled up at your girlfriend, locking eyes, it was as if you could see into her soul, purple eyes looking at you with so much love and adoration your cheeks started to turn red. Leaning down to give you a kiss you relished in the feeling of her magic pulsing through your body, amplifying the feelings you had for the gorgeous witch right in front of you. Your skin tingling, cheeks blushing, you kissed. Agatha cradling your face, pulling you closer.  
Breaking apart you had the biggest grin on your face, loving the way Agatha cared for you, the witch in question watching you with a fond smile. She didn't know how she got so lucky, having found you, but she didn't question it, silently thanking the universe as she leaned in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are appreciated :)


End file.
